


It All Started That One Rainy Night

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark Past, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't know anymore what it meant to feel love, nor what it meant to give it. Everything had been ripped away from him that day. That horrible day. He ran and ran and didn't look back, and as soon as he stopped. He broke down, tears swelling up in eyes as he collapsed to his knees. He was never one to cry, not ever, but for seem reason he couldn't stop these tears. Suddenly, warmth was all he could feel. His tears stopped for a mere second as he looked up into those bright green eyes. These eyes were filled with kindness and softness. Something, Levi had always yearned for. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" The voice of the turquoise eyes asked him.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------<br/>It had been four years since that day. Though, everything was still so vivid in Levi's mind. He still had not forgotten the comfort he felt while staring into those green eyes, but never again was graced with the boys presence. That is, until the day the boy with the green eyes entered his French class.</p><p>(Sorry I kind a suck at summaries XD.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy With The Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So thanks for deciding to read my fanfiction! If you are still a little confused, that's okay! I'm sure you'll catch on.
> 
> This is officially the first chapter to "It All Started That One Rainy Night." And lucky for you guys, it is also the chapter where I uncover the details of 'that day.'
> 
> WOAH OKAY MAJOR SPOILER. You know what. Just read. XD

"I'm home." Levi said with a huff to his parents. He had been at Martial Arts Class for nearly three hours now. "Levi!" His mother exclaimed as she sprung towards her son, beginning to cradle him in her arms. "Mom. Please tell me you washed your hands before touching me." Levi said coldly as he shot a glare at his mother. "Levi. Lets not worry about cleanliness. I am just so happy you are home, I take it you had to walk?" She said and pulled Levi in towards her gaze. "Yes." He mumbled, struggling to break away from his clingy mother. Suddenly, after what felt like ages his mother finally released her grasp on him and rose to her feet with a sigh. "I specifically told your father that I did not want you walking home from your class." She said and clutched her apron, as a look of betrayal spread across her face.

"Mom. Relax. My karate class isn't that far from home, and the walk only took me about 10 minutes." Levi said, hoping to calm her nerves. The stiffened expression on his mother's face soon faded into a smile as she looked down at Levi. "At least. You are home, and you are safe." She said in a whispered tone before returning to the kitchen.

"Mom." Levi said as he propped himself up on a bar stool. "Where exactly is dad anyways?" He asked eyeing his mother. "Your father has been at work since 10 this morning, he was supposed to come pick you from Martial Arts Class at five pm, but I suppose something came up at work, and if only he would have informed me I could have come and picked you up myself." His mother said. Levi just nodded. His father did have a tendency to forget about things often, so he must have forgotten about telling his wife that he would be unable to pick up their son.

Levi let out a small sigh, and soon silence filled the room. The only sounds heard were the running of the AC unit, a ticking clock, and the sizzling of a frying pan in the use of Levi's mother.

Suddenly, Levi's ringtone of his phone went off in his duffle bag. He retrieved his ringing phone from his duffle bag and scrolled through his notifications to see a text message from his 'friend' Hange. 

_LEVI! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!? You said that you would come over to my house today so me you and Petra could work on our science project! Which in case you forgot is due in two days, and we still haven't done jack squat!_

Levi groaned and let out a small mumble. "Shit. I completely forgot that I needed to go over to Hange's house today." He said. "Hey mister. There will be no cursing in this house, you are lucky I let that one word go." His mother said. "Ugh." Levi let out another groan, he hoped that his mother hadn't heard him, but unfortunately his mother has dog like senses, so of course she would hear even the tiniest of whispers.

"Mom. Do you mind if I go to Hange's house for a little bit?" Levi asked as he hopped down from the stool. "What?" His mother blurted and turned her body around to face him. "But you just got home, and plus I am working on dinner!" She complained. "Tch." Levi mumbled. "Now you are just acting like a little girl, don't worry mom I'll eat over at Hange's." He said to her.

"All right Levi." His mother finally agreed as she let out a sigh. "Please, just on your way there. Be safe." She said to him with saddened eyes. Levi just simply nodded as he trotted to his bedroom to put on some normal clothes and get out of his itchy karate uniform.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEVI." Hange yelled. "THE HYPOTHESIS STATEMENT SHOULD BE GLUED UNDERNEATH THE TITLE NOT AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE BOARD!!." She said to him in irritation. 

"Well, if you want it that way then just glue it yourself!" He retorted and shot her a cold glare. He hated doing any sort of school projects with Hange. She was a total pain when it came to them, she would constantly yell at Levi and then give praise to Petra. In which, Petra kindly accepted.

Hange then grabbed the glue bottle from Levi's grasp and began to glue down the final pieces onto the board.

Levi let out a sigh as he leaned back onto the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out Hange's annoying voice, as she began to over react to the supposed 'beauty' of the board. He honestly just wanted to be anywhere but here.

His eyes soon opened as he felt a nudge on his shoulder. Petra blushed and looked down at Levi as he opened his eyes. "I almost thought you were sleeping." She said with a giggle. Levi sat up and fixed his gaze at her. "Nope. Just trying to pass the time." He said letting out another small sigh. "Yeah school projects kind a suck." Petra admitted and slowly moved in towards Levi ear. "Especially when you are partners with Hange." She whispered and let out a chuckle. "Yup. From there it just becomes downright hell." Levi agreed with her. Petra nodded and glanced over at Hange who shouted to both her and Levi that dinner was ready.

Petra extended her hand towards Levi, helping him to his feet. They both then followed Hange into her dining room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye Levi! See you at school tomorrow!" Hange shouted and waved as Levi departed. He felt a sense of relief as soon as he was out of Hange's sight. He finally got to go home. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

As he walked down the sidewalk, light rain drops began to fall from the sky and onto the surface of the ground. "Great. Just great." He mumbled and began to walk a little faster to try and hurry and get home. Which, luckily was just around the corner.

As he turned that corner and his house came into view he noticed that the front door was wide open. Levi raised his brow in curiosity as he ascended his porch steps and entered his house. "Mom? Dad?" He called out, but he got no response.

They couldn't have gone out, or else they wouldn't have left the door open.

Suddenly, Levi heard an ear piercing scream and he immediately recognized it as his mothers. "Mom!" He yelled and ran towards her voice. She was in danger, someone must have gotten in, but why? Why would someone want to break into Levi's home and harm his parents? I mean, they weren't exactly the richest people on the block.

As Levi drew closer to his mother's voice he soon heard his fathers. "Don't you touch her! I already told your boss that I would send the payment this week, I still have four days!" His father yelled.

"Well. Our boss is beginning to grow impatient." A cold voice said and Levi could hear his mother cry out in pain, like she had been struck. "Eliza!" His father shouted at the sight of his wife being kicked straight across the face.

Levi cracked the door open slightly once he had reached the room where his mother and father were being held captive. "Mom... dad..." He whispered, trying his best not to get caught.

"We have waited long enough, so we are just going to end your lives quickly." Another voice said, and Levi's eyes widened as he heard this. He looked down at his mother and father, and his gaze locked with his fathers. His father had mouthed to him. 'Go. I'm sorry.'

Levi's heart cringed at his inaudible words. He didn't want to leave his mother and father, they were about to get killed for crying out loud, but yet he felt so useless. Like he could absolutely nothing for them.

Levi then watched in horror as his mother was shot straight through the head, his father following shortly after. He had just watched his parents being shot right before his eyes. Blood had splattered all over the walls. Levi was shaken up in fear and he didn't want to look at this any longer, his legs were shaky as he began to run out of his house. Not even daring to look back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? Why was the only question had in his mind. Why were his parents murdered? Why didn't he at least try and help them? Why couldn't he have died with them?

He felt like a such coward, while his parents were being beatened and then shot. All he could do was just stand there in fear. In fear that he would make a wrong decision.

The rain had become much heavier since Levi had arrived home. Levi didn't stop running though, he didn't know exactly where he was running to exactly, but he felt his movement stop just as he came across the local park. It was late at night, surely no one would be here at this hour.

He slowly started moving once more, only for him to stop and collapse to his knees. His eyes swelling up with tears. Levi was never one to cry, not ever, but for some reason he couldn't fight back these tears. Rain drops and tears mixed in with each other, and Levi just felt so cold. So empty. All he could do was cry.

Levi's eyes widened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His tears stopped for a mere second as he looked up into those bright green eyes. These eyes were filled with kindness and warmth, something Levi had always yearned for. Especially now.

The boy softly smiled at him and kneeled down, pulling Levi into a hug. Levi didn't push him away, in fact he didn't do anything related to sort. He just desperately clinged to the boy who was willing to share his warmth with him. His crying soon resumed as he burried his face into the shoulders of this boy.

"Shhhhh. It's okay." The boy said as he rubbed Levi's back.

Shortly though, the boy with the mesmerizing green eyes pulled away from Levi. Taking his warmth with him and leaving Levi cold. Levi sniffled and dried up his lingering tears. "Why are you crying?" The boy asked him as he helped Levi up.

Levi took in all of the features of the boy that was standing in front of him. He was maybe. 2 or 3 years younger than him. He had messy dark brown hair that complimented his green eyes perfectly. His was actually a little taller than Levi, and from what Levi could tell he had a darker skin tone than Levi's. 

The boy had noticed that Levi was deep in thought and so he asked. "Hey. Please tell me why you were crying, it pains me when I see people hurt or crying." The boy said sadly. Levi looked at the boy in minor shock, was this boy actually worried for him?

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Levi finally said. "All you need to know, is that am I fine. Okay?" Levi said almost a little harshly. Though, he slowly regretted his harsh tone in his words, I mean how could act so coldly towards the boy who gave him the comfort he desperately needed. Levi let out a sigh and his eyes locked with the green ones. "I should go." He said quietly, and turned away from the boy beginning to leave.

"Wait." The boy called after him, causing Levi to stop in his tracks. "Could you at least tell me your name?" He asked. "Levi." He said in a whisper tone.

"Levi.." The boy said, which caused Levi's heart to start beating at an abnormal speed. Why was his heart getting so worked up at the sound of this boy saying his name. He clutched his chest tightly and started walking away once more.

"My name is Eren, by the way." The boy said. Levi didn't reply though, he just kept walking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years have passed since that day. The day his parents died. The day he felt pain, actual heart breaking pain, and the day where he met Eren. The boy with the green eyes.

Hange had offered Levi a place to stay, considering his mom and dad were never really in touch with any of their other family members. So, Hange was honestly a last resort because there was no one else who would take him in.

Since that day though, Levi has become much more quiet and he rarely talked to anyone besides Hange or Petra. He was emotionally scarred.

Levi sighed as he entered french class. It was his senior year of high school, and thank god it was his last. "So. You actually decided to come to school today?" Hange asked as Levi sat in the desk beside hers. "Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi murmured and tried his hardest to pay no mind to Hange.

"Bonjour classe." The teacher said as she walked in. "Bonjour." the rest of the class mumbled back. "Today. We have a nice student." The teacher began in english, though her french accent was thick. "Please come in." She motioned over to the door.

Levi averted his gaze from the floor and onto the boy who was stepping into the classroom, his eyes soon widened at the sight.

It was him. The boy with the green eyes. "Eren..." Levi whispered.


	2. Welcome To High School

Eren's POV:

"Eren." Mikasa said to him, nudging his shoulder gently. Eren gave little response, he only shifted slightly away from Mikasa. Mikasa let out a loud sigh and bent down closer to her adoptive brother, breathing into his ear. "Eren. If you don't get up soon I will take every single piece of merchandise of Attack on Titan you have and burn it." Mikasa said, smirking against his ear. Her threat sent Eren jolting upward, his eyes filled with shock, he slowly turned his body to meet Mikasa's gaze. He glared at her, and his glare intensified by the second. "You. Wouldn't." He murmured. "I would." She retorted just as quietly.

"Fine. You win. I'll get up." Eren said, accepting defeat. "Good." Mikasa said as she rose to her feet with a cocky grin on her face. "We wouldn't want to be late for our first day of high school now would we?" She asked. Eren let out a groan.

"School. School. School. That's all you and mom nag on about." Eren said, as he slipped out of his ever so comfortable bed. "That may be true, but education is very important Eren. Me and mom are just trying to influence you, is all." Mikasa said and reached out, grasping Eren's wrist and jerking him forward. Closing the distance between them. Eren's eyes widened as Mikasa's lips were on his.

Eren honestly didn't know why this was such a surprise to him, Mikasa admitted a long time ago that she was in love with him, and not in a sisterly way, but actually _in love_ with him. She didn't see it as incest, because they weren't actually related. Though, Eren still felt rather uncomfortable when she got to affectionate with him. He never pushed her away though, because he was afraid to hurt her feelings.

Eren felt out of thought once Mikasa ended the kiss. "There. Now you should be fully awake." She said to him. A blush hovering over her cheeks. "Now, get ready. We have to get going soon." Mikasa demanded. Eren simply nodded in agreement, and Mikasa soon left him.

~~~~~~

It hadn't taken Eren that long to get ready, he soon joined the rest of his family in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eren." His mother said to him as she flashed a bright smile. "Morning mom." Eren greeted her back and placed himself in a seat next to Mikasa. His eyes trailed down to the food already prepared on his plate. His mother's cooking was truly the best, and breakfast, lunch, and dinner were honestly his favorite times of the day because mom would always have some sort of food item prepared.

Eren had licked his lips in awe as he stared at the food, wanting to just quickly devour it, but unfortunately he had to wait for his parents to sit down first, so they can enjoy a nice 'family breakfast.'

Eren's stomach grumbled as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his mother to finally sit down, and too his luck she did. "All right." She said. "Before we eat, I would like to say that I am so proud of my little children growing up into such beautiful teenagers, and I hope your first day of high school goes well." She said with a smile. Eren took that a cue to start digging in, in which he happily obliged. Chowing down immediately.

Mikasa had lightly giggled at the way Eren began to scarf down his food, which only made Eren feel really embarrassed in his lack of table manners.

It didn't take Eren long to finish off his plate of breakfast. Now all he wanted to do was get to school, and get it done fast, because he was already dreading the nearing school time already.

"Eren." Eren's father spoke, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards. "Now that you are in high school, it is time for you to start stepping up to the plate and not slacking off even more than you already have. You need to start thinking about your future, and right now grades mean everything." His father said sternly.

What the hell? Eren thought. Now was definitely not the time for his father to give him a lecture about a career. I mean he barely just got out of middle school! And his father already wants to him to what? Fill out job applications? I don't think many places hire 14 year old boys.

He sighed and decided that now wasn't the time to start something with his father. "All right dad. I'll try my hardest." Eren said and rose from the table, circling around it to place a kiss on his mothers cheek and give his father a small hug. "We should get going now." He said and turned on his heel, making his way to the front door.

Mikasa had barely made a dent in her breakfast from the looks of it, but she followed Eren out anyways, grabbing her scarf and book bag as she did.

 

~~~~~~~~

"Ugh. Dad is so annoying." Eren muttered as he and Mikasa approached the school building. "Eren, he is only looking out for your future. You have always had the tendency to slack off in grade school, but we are no longer in grade school. This is high school Eren, and as much as I want to take your side. I can't, because I agree with dad, so please just try. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Eren mumbled as he pushed opened the school doors and entered the crowded hallway. There were so many people here, well of course there would be. It was the first day of school. Well, not everyone's first day of school. Just his and Mikasa's.

Eren nudged past the crowded hallway as best as he could in order for him to make it to his first. Which was French Class. Yay, a foreign language class for your first period. Fun. _Not._

"Eren." Mikasa said grabbing hold of his shoulder. "I have French class first too, so please try not to abandon me in the sea of students okay?" She said slightly irritated. "Right. Sorry." He said to her and gave her an apologetic smile, as they finally managed to make it to room 405.

"Aw shit." Mikasa mumbled. "What?" Eren asked as they waited outside the door. "Um. It's kind a girl emergency." Mikasa mumbled awkwardly. "Oh um. Okay. Just go already." Eren said scratching behind his head. Mikasa nodded and quickly hurried to the nearest bathroom, and Eren couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Eren's eyes then stared at the door in front of him. Just breathe. He said to himself, and before he could open the door someone had put a hand on his shoulder. The touch caused him to shudder and he turned around to see a woman. "New student?" She asked. Eren looked at her for a second, and it became truly obvious by her seriously thick French accent. This was his teacher.

"Uhm. Yeah, I'm not the only one though. My sister is sort a in the bathroom, dealing with you know. 'girly problems.'" He said. The teacher chuckled and nodded, she then stepped past Eren and opened the door to the classroom, walking in. Eren following her shortly after.

"Bonjour Classe." He heard the teacher say as he leaned against the doorframe, and he watched as the entire class greeted her back. "We have a new student, joining us today. Please come in." She motioned her hand towards Eren. Eren slowly walked into the classroom and stood awkwardly in front of the entire class, their eyes all locked on him. Though a pair of eyes in particular stood out far more than the others. They were a piercing greyish/silver color and they were looking directly into Eren's eyes.

He took in the sight of the student with the silver eyes, he had met him before. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to clear some things up. YES Mikasa is clearly in like LOVE LOVE with Eren, and there will be minor moments of them in this. BUT DON'T WORRY THE MAIN PAIRING IS LEVI AND EREN, I SWEAR.
> 
> Also, Eren and Mikasa were homeschooled prior to the ACTUAL beginning of high school. So technically they actually started high school in the middle of the year. JUST IN CASE ANY OF YOU GUYS WERE CONFUSED. 
> 
> I am sorry this chapter was short, but I promise I will update again as soon as I can!
> 
> Anywhore. Please feel free to leave your comments and/or feedback/criticism. Heck, even send me death threats I don't give a fuck, I will not judge you either way :3
> 
> (ALSO I am dying right now, because I am such an impatient person XD. I LOVE READING FANFICTIONS ABOUT EREN AND LEVI. I really want another chapter of Pure Desperation (OH MY LAWD IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIS FANFIC, YOU ARE HONESTLY MISSING OUT. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. I LOVE LEVI IN IT BECAUSE HE IS LIKE UGHHH HE IS JUST SO DIFFERENT FROM THE ACTUALLY PERSONA OF LEVI AND I REALLY WANT THE WRITERS TO CONTINUE PURE DESPERATION X.X.) Also, Make me Human is another great one, and there are many others!! Yeah o.o I will honestly read any fanfic that involves Yandere Levi x.x


	3. Have We Met Before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SALUTATIONS MY HUMAN TOLIETS. (Inu X Boku SS reference there XD)
> 
> I bring you another chapter of... chapters!
> 
> So this chapter came out pretty fast, I was just super bored and I couldn't get to sleep, plus I felt the urge to write so here it is!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter will have POV changes in it ^^

Levi's POV:

Were his eyes deceiving him? Was that actually Eren? How could he have such incredible luck to see this boy again?

Levi cleared his throat hard, as he shifted his gaze away from Eren. His body felt all warm inside, and his mind was panicking. He still could not believe this.

"Eren, it appears there is an open seat in front of Levi, why don't you sit there?" The teacher suggested which caused Levi to glance up at Eren. "Uhm. Okay, sure." He said quietly and Levi watched as he slowly approached the seat that was in front of Levi's desk.

Levi buried his face his face in his hands, he didn't want to look at the boy in front of him, it made him feel all nervous. "Excuse me." A voice said, and Levi felt a finger poke at his hand. He slowly looked up to see Eren staring at him.

"Levi." He heard the boy say quietly, and Levi's face heated up when he witnessed a dorky grin spread upon Eren's face. "Levi." He heard Eren repeat. "Tch. I should have never told you my name, brat." Levi said giving Eren a cold stare, but Eren did not seem to be phased by his sudden rudeness, he just simply chuckled. "Well at least you aren't crying this time." Eren said to him. "But, it's good to see you again, Levi." Eren said and extended his arm forward.

Levi stared at him in awe and then glanced down at his hand. Levi slowly began to reciprocate the gesture as he placed his hand in Eren's. 

"I'm surprised you remember me." Levi mumbled, as he finished shaking his hand. "Well, it is kind a hard to forget those piercing eyes of yours." Eren told him with a smile. Levi's heart pounded at his words, he found quite ironic how Eren remembered him by his eyes, because Levi could definitely never forget Eren's bright green eyes.

"All right, classe. It is time to begin." The teacher announced, breaking the sudden silence between Levi and Eren.

All the students were caught off guard by the sudden swinging the classroom the door. Levi averted his gaze from Eren and looked at the raven-haired girl slowly making her way into the classroom. "Sorry, I am late." She said to the teacher.

"Is quite all right." The teacher said, her French accent thick. "We only have a few more seats available. Aw, how about you sit next to Jean, in the back row."

"No." She bluntly said to the teacher. "If you don't mind, I would rather sit next to Eren." The girl said.

"Well. I suppose." The teacher said, and Levi watched as the expressionless girl made her way down his row, and took a seat horizontally proportional to Eren.

"So for today, we will start our project on French culture. You will be in groups of two or three and you will have this project done by next Friday, I will pass out this paper that has all of your instructions and such. After I finish passing out the papers, you may divide up into your groups, and begin working on your project as much as you can in this class period." The teacher said. 

_Oh great._ Another project Hange will force him and Petra into partnering with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren's POV:

Eren let out a sigh. He knew that Mikasa would only want to partner with him, and she would most likely refuse any other people who maybe wanted to join their group.

Eren watched as the students began to rise from their seats and begin to start formulating into small groups, though once his eyes reached a certain person. He didn't dare look away. He watched as Levi rose from his seat as well and began to walk towards two girls. One of them looked like a nut job, and the other was a little cute. Scratch that, she was a lot cute and Eren couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous by the fact that Levi was in a group with her.

"Eren." Mikasa said, bringing him out of his daze. "Partners?" She asked. "I suppose, I mean we don't exactly know anyone else in this class." Eren muttered as he turned to face Mikasa. "Shut up, smart ass." Mikasa said to him with a small giggle.

Minutes and minutes went by since Mikasa and Eren began to jot down notes from Google about anything related to French culture. Eren let out a yawn as he finished up on his 14th note. "Say, Eren." Mikasa said. "Do you know that boy?" She asked. Eren turned away from his notes and gave his sister a questioning look. "What boy?" He asked, confused.

"The one that has been staring at you for the past five minutes." Mikasa said a tiny bit harshly. Eren raised his brow as he followed Mikasa's gaze, and his eyes landed upon Levi. Mikasa seemed to be right, because Levi's gaze was fixed on Eren.

He couldn't help but blush, for some reason the look in Levi's eyes made his heart pound.

His eyes were taken off of Levi by the sudden feeling of Mikasa's hand on his cheek. She tilted Eren's head until he was facing her. "I don't like the way he is staring at you, he is giving off a major rapey vibe?" Eren gave her an odd look. "What the hell Mikasa? Seriously, I highly doubt he is a rapist." Eren said through a sigh and looked down at the floor.

"Eren." Mikasa said as she pulled Eren up to look at her again, and she leaned in. Placing her lips on Eren's.

Eren stared at her wide eyed, he began to glance around the room, hoping no one was watching, and luckily everyone was too busy socializing. Well, everyone except the one person he dreaded to see this scene the most. Eren fixed his eyes on Levi, it looked like his entire demeanor darkened and Eren could tell Levi was giving Mikasa the biggest death glare in history.

Mikasa pulled away after what seemed like forever. "Mikasa." Eren said quietly as he touched his lips. "We are in public damn it, why did you kiss me!" Eren asked her in a whispered voice, but his voice was filled with anger and annoyance.

"Because. People need to understand that you are mine, and only mine." She said, possessiveness in her voice.

Eren stared at her. Mikasa has never said anything like that to him before. It was all wrong, how could she honestly think about him like that? He wished that Mikasa would only see him as a brother, and the fact that she did not. Left him completely dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi's POV:

He was infuriated. That girl had just infected Eren's lips. _his_ Eren's lips. Levi couldn't help but feel an immense amount of possessiveness over Eren. He wanted Eren to only be claimed by his lips, and only his.

"Leeeevi." Hange said. "Who are you staring at?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. Levi glanced down and glared at Hange. "I am staring at no one, and even if I was it would be none of your damn business, four-eyes." Levi said coldly "You harsh words have wounded." She said sarcastically. "But you should you honestly be talking in that manner to the person who took you in?" She said with a chuckle.

"Just shut up." Levi muttered and retreated his gaze back over to Eren. The boy look flustered, and Levi couldn't help but think how adorable he was. 

"Earth to Levi. Sorry to bother you again, but would you mind oh I don't know helping me and Petra the fuck out? You haven't done shit since we started. Although I don't see why you would help anyways, you never do." Hange said with a groan.

"Tch. Why the hell should I care about a stupid project?" Levi asked as he folded his arms.

"Levi." He heard a soft voice say. He glanced down at Petra whom was giving him a smile. "You are pretty fluent when it comes to French, and me and Hange really would appreciate it if you did help out." She said to him.

Levi sighed and sat down across from them, finally giving in. Petra had always convinced Levi to do things he sincerely hated. "Fine." He said. "Let's just do what we can, so I can get the hell out of this classroom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren's POV:

The rest of the school day, went by relatively quickly. Though, Eren was saddened that he never saw Levi again during the rest of the day. It couldn't be helped though, Eren was a freshman and Levi was a senior. So the only class they had together was their elective.

Aside from Levi, Eren was actually quite happy with the remainder of his day. He and Mikasa met four really nice people at lunch today, well five, but one of them was a huge jack ass who had an astonishing resemblance to a horse, but never mind him.

The four people Mikasa and Eren met were surprisingly nothing like the horse face. Sasha was very social, but she had the habit to stuff her face will speaking to Mikasa. Marco and Connie were both telling jokes to Eren, that he honestly didn't find that funny but still laughed anyways, but Armin was the one Eren got along the most with. He was an open book towards Eren. He told him all these interesting stories, and he actually listened to what Eren had to say. Unlike most people.

Eren grinned widely as the final school bell rang and he finally got to leave class.

As Eren entered the hallway, it didn't take long for Mikasa to grab hold of him and push her way through the mob of people towards their lockers.

"Thanks, sis." Eren said as he placed his books in his locker. "I could have gotten trampled back there." He said with a laugh, and closed his locker, dialing the combination to lock it.

"Hey Eren!" He heard Armin call out, "Wait up! We should walk home together!" He yelled and soon approached Eren and Mikasa. "Wait, do you live on Saint Rose street?" (Don't judge me XD.) Eren asked. "Yup. My grandpa and I live in an apartment complex there." Armin said with smile. "Oh, I know that complex I used to have a friend that lived there, but he moved away sadly." Eren said with a sigh and he shortly towards Mikasa. "Mind if he walks with us?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I suppose." She said. "We better hurry and get home though, you know how dad gets." She said and pulled Eren towards the school doors, Armin following after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi's POV:

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady!" Hange yelled as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"Would you please stop singing that stupid nursery rhyme!" Levi said with agitation.

Hange giggled at him and gave him a smirk. "I suppose, if it bothers you that much!" She said, and began to whistle the nursery rhyme now.

Levi sighed and knew that there would be no way to get through to her, so he let the situation be. As he and Hange made their way towards their house, Levi began to hear voices behind them. He turned around to see Eren with some blonde dude, and _her._

He glared slightly at her and suddenly stopped in his tracks, waiting for the trio to approach him.

He watched as the three of them stopped in front of him and his eyes locked on Eren. "Eren." He said, "Do you live down here?" He asked. "Actually yes." The boy replied.

"Armin, Mikasa. This is Levi. He's um, well my friend? I guess." Eren said, introducing his friends to Levi. "Levi. This is my sister Mikasa, and my friend Armin." Levi nodded as he studied the two, the blonde kid politely greeted him while the black-haired chick did nothing but glare. Wait, did Eren just say sister? His sister kissed him today?

Levi smirked as he decided to ask Mikasa a crucial question. "Wait, were you the one I saw locking lips with Eren today?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Is that a problem?"

"No no. It's just you two are brother and sister." Levi said while glancing at Eren, his cheeks were flushed with redness.

"We aren't actually related, dipshit." She mumbled and nudged past Levi. "Come on guys, let's go." She said, clearly not wanting to be around Levi anymore, and Levi couldn't help but smirk. "Um, I'll catch up with you in a minute. I kind a want to talk with Levi." He heard Eren say.

"But Ere-" The girl began, but Eren cut her off. "Mikasa just go. I'll be there in a sec." He said, and turned his gaze over to Levi, and luckily the black-haired bitch obliged but Levi could tell that she was walking super slow on purpose, staying at a safe distance.

"Sorry about her, she is a little..." Eren began, trying to find the right word. "Overprotective?" Levi finished. "Yup, that's the word." He said with a chuckle.

Levi lightly smiled at Eren and stared into his mesmerizing green eyes, they were big green pools of kindness and Levi felt so special for some reason that he was able to look into these beautiful eyes. "Eren. Your eyes, I always seem to get lost in them." Levi uttered out, unwillingly.

"Levi.." He heard Eren say quietly, and Levi began to avert his gaze towards Eren's lips. They looked so soft, and Levi tried his best to resist the urge to pull the boy into a hungry kiss. He was slowly losing that battle though. He began to move his hand upward and gently, he cupped one of Eren's cheeks, and he could feel Eren shiver at his touch.

Inch by inch he leaned in, and their lips were so close to touching, when a gun shot went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a cliffhanger! OKAY I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS NOW, MIKASA IS NOT THE ONE WITH THE GUN OKAY XDD.
> 
> Anywhore. THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 3.
> 
> I have decided to make Mikasa and Levi into possessive little freaks. Yup. XD
> 
> Rereading Pure Desperation really inspires you XD Man, that is such an amazing fanfiction. I especially love the scene that involves Levi, and a not so lucky squirrel. Oh my XD That was the best part. Okay, well I will try to update when I can! Bye!


	4. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!
> 
> I apologize x.x
> 
> I just have major writer's block right now, and this was all I could manage to come up with. x.x
> 
> I promise though, the next chapter will be longer!

The bullet had barely missed Levi, and his eyes widened at the sight of jet black cars zooming by, preparing to fire again.

"Watch out!" He warned Eren as more bullets came flying. He grabbed Eren by his wrist as the strangers in the cars began to exit their vehicles on pursue them. His grasp on Eren tightened as he ran quickly down a near by alley way.

"Eren!" Levi heard Eren's sister shout, but her cries became stifled shortly after.

"Levi we have to go back! My sister and Armin! They are still out there!" Eren said, "We can't! They are as good as dead by now." Levi said harshly as he tightened his grasp once more, making sure Eren would not be able to break free. "Levi let go! You are hurting me!" Eren demanded, as his voice cracked.

"Would you rather die?" Levi questioned as he glanced back at Eren who's expression stiffened a bit. 

Eren did not reply, and Levi felt so much pain as he watched a single tear fall from Eren's beautiful green eye. He tried hard to avoid Eren's saddened eyes as he continued running, dodging any bullets that came their way.

"Damn." Levi mumbled. "Who the hell are these people?" Levi said quietly as he skidded into an abrupt turn in the alley way. "At this rate, running will honestly get us no where." Levi said to himself.

"What are you saying..?" Eren questioned. At Eren's words, Levi stopped in his tracks abruptly, his gaze turning towards Eren. "I would do anything to protect you..." He said.

Eren's eyes widened at Levi. "Levi... but why..?" He asked weakly.

The boy had been so blinded, could he not tell how devoted Levi was too him? How much yearned to see him again, how he desired to protect him if they were to meet again. For he considered Eren to be his good, his light, his savior.

Slowly, he began to release his grip from Eren's wrist, and his expression cringed as a purple mark already began to appear around Eren's slightly swollen wrist now.

"I am going to fight them off. I won't let them harm you, no matter what. I'll kill them if I have too. No, I will. I will kill them." Levi said quietly.

"Wait, Levi!" Eren choked out, it was no use though. Levi had already ran in the opposite direction towards the enemies.

(Minor POV change XD)

Eren was shaking, his entire body trembling. Why would Levi exert to such extreme lengths for him? He took several steps back until his back came in contact with a wall, he slid down slowly and buried his face in his hands. Had Mikasa and Armin been killed? And was Levi going to die next...?

The thoughts he had made him sick, but all he could was just sit there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended it there, and I originally was planning on including the fight scene plus a look at what happened with Armin and Mikasa but I just wanted to stop here, so I could plan more things out for the next chapter!
> 
> I hope this EXTREMELY small chapter didn't bore you to death, and I really hope you will stick around for more chapters to come! :3
> 
> -Nour (Previously named MeltedIce)

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, that concludes chapter 1. I am sorry if guys found this incredibly boring already, but I hope that you will stick around for some more chapters!


End file.
